More Glee Live Klisses for NY Marriage Equality
by IMimelda
Summary: Congratulations, New York!  I just kind of had to write this.


More Glee Live Klisses for NY Marriage Equality

_This one assumes that the Glee Live tour is real. Real in terms of the characters actually going on tour as is the concept on stage after all, complete with permission slips from their parents and apparently (from the Klaine skit in NJ) Kurt's Dad insisting that he rooms with the girls. Hahaha!_

_Yeah, I HAD to write this as I watched for the vote in the NY Senate tonight. I'm too excited and happy about this._

* * *

><p>"So Blaine, do you know why I'm glad we have the night off from our concert tour?"<p>

"No Kurt, why are you glad we have tonight off?"

"Because... the New York State Senate passed the Marriage Equality Act just now!"

"OK... so you're glad we get to watch coverage of that on CNN instead of having to be on stage tonight?"

"Well... YES! But also... now we get to spend the rest of the night planning exactly where we're going to live when we move to New York City after we graduate, and start applying to colleges there, because NOW we are SO moving there!"

"I thought we were already planning to move there."

"Yes, but now we get to be really, REALLY glad about it!"

"I thought we were already glad about that."

"BLAINE! You are so oblivious, I swear. I'm TRYING to imply that WE will get married some day."

"I thought we already assumed that."

"Oh."

Not that Kurt didn't already know that Blaine was just doing his dapper act on purpose, but as soon as he got that coy "Oh" and a cute little laugh out of Kurt, Blaine dropped the act and stopped teasing Kurt with the "oblivious" replies, swooped him up into his arms and spun him around in the air, both of them giggling and laughing. OK so Blaine isn't THAT muscular and Kurt isn't THAT light, so they also fell over and rolled around on the floor a little bit, but that didn't stop their celebration or their laughter or their kisses.

Tina and Quinn walked into the room, practically kicking the door open. Quinn is a news junkie, and wanted to head over to talk to her friends as soon as she saw the vote on TV. "Guys! Did you hear about New York?"

Kurt and Blaine only kept giggling against each other's lips.

Tina looked from them to Quinn and said "I bet they did."

Kurt looked up from the floor finally and asked Quinn, "Hey, your family is pretty religious, right? What do you believe in the issue of same-sex marriage at home?"

Quinn answered without hesitation. "Well first of all, I believe in the separation of Church and State. It shouldn't be a religious issue. As long as laws don't force religious institutions to perform anything against that religion, the equal right has nothing to do with religion."

"Lots of religions embrace same-sex marriage..." Tina offered.

"Yes," Quinn continued, "and that just makes the separation of Church and State all the more logical. If some religions believe one thing and others believe different things, how can you allow religious concepts to direct civil laws? Which religion is it fair to side with more often?"

Blaine interjected, "That's why some States offer Civil Unions instead of marriage for same-sex couples."

Quinn was quick to jump in again, "But the rights that people have when they are married should be equal in every way. The States with civil unions claim that they will have the same rights but they really don't. They end up with lots of things like not being able to file taxes jointly, and all kinds of rights that actual marriage provides and they find that their civil unions don't, including even sometimes things like being able to assert their spouse's known wishes in the hospital rather than the doctor getting to decide over their objections, and all kinds of other rights every other married couple takes for granted."

Tina asked, "So as long as each religion gets to do what they already do, why would other religions being allowed to do what they want to do be a problem?"

"Because people will always try to impose their religion on others." Kurt jumped in.

Quinn said, "Actually, that's what it is. He's right. Every State or country that has marriage equality right now allows all religions and religious organizations to carry on with their own beliefs and restrictions as they see fit. They won't have to perform same-sex marriages, so why are they worried about other religions wanting to perform them, or worried about people getting married at the City Hall? How does that harm them other than their desire to push their beliefs on others?"

"OOh, turn the volume up," Kurt said to Blaine who was closer to the TV. "Anderson Cooper said Governor Andrew Cuomo was going to speak, and that looks like him at the podium!"

They all watched as the Governor of New York talked about New York being a leader in civil rights movements in the past, and saying things such as, "We reached a new level of social justice today. It's really about: New Yorkers are brothers and sisters, and we want equality."

Tina and Quinn left the room with a couple tears in their eyes, wishing the boys goodnight and reminding Kurt to follow them shortly so that Mr. Schue doesn't catch him hanging out too long in the boys' room again.

"It's so silly that we have to be separated, even though this room would never have privacy with Finn and Artie and..." Kurt began, but when his eyes met Blaine's he realized that there were tears in Blaine's eyes now too. "What is it, was it the Governor's speech?"

Blaine shook off his tears in embarrassment, claiming, "I'm just really into social justice."

"Aw, come here..." Kurt said as he pulled his boyfriend in for a warm hug.

They took a few minutes of just holding each other, Kurt breathing in the comforting scent of his boyfriend with his lips against the top of Blaine's soft curly-haired head. Eventually Blaine took a shuttering breath and spoke. "We could actually get married some day, Kurt. If we wanted to. We could actually get married."

"I know, honey. I know." And with that, Kurt couldn't stop a few tears of his own from forming. The only cure for this was more kisses.

They could feel wet tears on each other's cheeks as they couldn't help smiling through all their kisses, giggling a bit as they went on with their smiling and kissing and crying and losing track of time until they heard a familiar throat being cleared in the doorway. Laughing, they both greeted their teacher and said goodnight to each other.

One last sweet kiss, one big hug, and then Kurt headed out the door.

Before heading down the hall to the girls' room, he stopped to give Mr. Schue a big hug too. "Goodnight, Kurt" Mr. Schue said, with a smile for Blaine over Kurt's shoulder, onto which one of the teacher's glad tears fell.

* * *

><p><em>So... even though Massachusetts was first, and there it was actually deemed unlawful to restrict same-sex couples from the rights of marriage, which implied that it never should have been restricted in the first place... the thing about New York is that it is the largest and the most influential State to stand up for equal rights in this matter. Tonight's vote in the New York State Senate was far more of a tipping point that can effect change more profoundly and swiftly. Let's hope this turns out to be a big step against discrimination and oppression. <strong>Congratulations, New York!<strong>_


End file.
